maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Life of Rhyme
Life of Rhyme is a crossover between Life of Pi ''and Dr. Seuss' [[the Cat in the Hat|''the Cat in the Hat]]. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 24 (76): Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo. Summary It's a classic tale of a boy named Piscine Molitor trapped on a boat with the Cat in the Hat. References *DreamWorks' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madagascar_3:_Europe's_Most_Wanted Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted] *''the Cat in the Hat'' (2003 film) *''the Oogieloves'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wubbulous_World_of_Dr._Seuss the Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss] Characters *Piscine Molitor "Pi" Patel *Theodore Geisle / Dr. Seuss *Marty the Zebra *the Cat in the Hat *the Fish *Thing 1 and Thing 2 *Big, Green Glowing Whale Transcript (Scene starts with Pi pouring Theodore some tea) Theodore: 'I was told you have an amazing story of survival. (Cuts to Pi) '''Pi: '''It is true. Oh, where to begin! I was born and raised on one of the most beautiful places of Earth. '''Theodore: '''Oh, sorry Pi! But, this is a MAD sketch, so... let's keep this moving, shall we? '''Pi: '''Oh, sorry! Got it! So my zoo boat sank and........ (Scene cuts to Pi and Marty underwater as Pi climbs on the boat) '''Pi: '''This next part of my story you'll find hard to believe! But, My only companion on the lifeboat was a giant cat (Pi removes the white tarp revealing The Cat in the Hat) in a hat! '''Cat: '''Hey, you! Why mope there like that? There's much fun to be had with the Cat in the Hat! (Scene cuts back to Theodore) '''Theodore: '''You're right! THAT is hard to believe! (Title card: We see the words, "Life of Pi," but the word "Pi" fades to the word "Rhyme" making the title say, "'Life of Rhyme") Cat: '''I know it is wet and the sun is too sunny! But we can have lots of good fun that is funny! '''Pi: '''I'm not really worried about having "funny-fun". I'm more worried about "starvy-starving"! '''Cat: I know some good tricks and I will show them to you. (Pans up to the cake on the top of my head.) I can balance this cake and that's not all I can do! Pi: Hey, where'd you get that cake? Give me! Give me cake! Cat: '''Watch me balance this cake, see me dangle the steak. Watch me just generally hold this delicious milkshake. (SLAP!) '''Pi: I'm so hungry! Please just.... Cat: But that is not all I can hold them, while I stand on this ball! (The Cat trips over, and then the things fall.) Pi: What are you crazy?! You just lost all our food! Cat: There's no reason to cry, no reason at all. There's still plenty of fun to be had with this ball! (Pi gives the ball, but it was flatened, the ball exploded. Cut to Pi eating the flattened ball at night.) So balancing tricks are not tricks that you like, but I think I know something that you've actually might. (The fish appears.) Fish: '''Now, what just a second! Make this cat go away! Tell this Cat in the Hat, you do not want to play! '''Pi: Yeah, that fish makes a good point. Cat: The things in this box are all things you can wish. You'd like all these things, you silly old.....fish? Hey, where'd that fish go? (Cut to Pi eating the fish.) Pi: '''Fish? What fish? '''Cat: '''Enough talking now! It's time to have fun! These are my friends, Thing 2 and Thing 1! What they like best is to take things of yours. Just watch for yourself what they do with your oars! (Thing 2 and Thing 1 brake all the oars! They burned all our oars.) '''Pi: This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me! And I'm one of the ten people who saw "The Oogieloves". Cat: '''There's no reason to whine, no reason to yell. When this journey is over, the stories you'll tell. You'll have such a yawn, you'll have such a tale, especially the part of the big glowing whale. '''Pi: What do you...whale? (Cut to green glowing whale.) Wow. You know, Cat. You're maybe right. What am I ever going to see such as an amazing, yeah that whale is definitely not gonna clear this boat. (The green glowing whale broke the boat.) Cat: '''That was bad, I'll be frank, but you can have it on a plank. (Pi digs head into the plank. Cut to Theodore.) '''Theodore: '''Wow! That was an amazing story! Then what happened? '''Pi: Huh? Oh, I'm ended up eating the cat, and then someone saved me or something. Theodore: Well, I think I've got all I need. Pi: And you think we can sell this story and make a lot of money? Theodore: Oh, definitely! I mean, I may make a few changes you know: lose the boat, play up the cat, cut you out of it entirely, but this is gonna be a hit! I steaked my name on it! Pi: What is your name? Theodore: Theodore Gei-- You know what, better change your name, so you can't be sued. (Cut to notebook writing: The Cat In The Hat: By Theodore Geisel. The pencil erases "Theodore Geisel" changing and writing to "Dr. Seuss".) Just call me, Dr. Seuss. (Segment ends.) Trivia *This is the second time DreamWorks' Madagascar ''gets spoofed, and the second time MAD showed a 1957 Dr. Seuss book (Dr. Seuss' [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cat_in_the_Hat ''the Cat in the Hat]). *Marty the Zebra is briefly seen underwater with the Afro Circus wig, just like in the third Madagascar ''movie. *Some scenes parody bits from "The Cat in the Hat" like the Cat saying "I known that it is wet and the sun is too sunny! But we can have lots of good fun that is funny", balacing stuff on the ball, the Fish appearing, Cat letting the Things out as they break and burn Pi's oars and Theodore's book plans for a copycat version of Dr. Seuss' book of the same name. *The red box looks like the one from the so bad it's good (more or less) live-action 2003 film adaptation, starring Mike Myers as the Cat in the Hat. *This is the only time ''Oogieloves ''was referenced on MAD. *The ball from Pixar's ''Luxo Jr. had different colors. *Thing 1 and Thing 2 did not have the words "thing" on their shirt in this sketch. *Conrad and Sally don't appear in this. Category:Book Parodies Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Avent Garde spoof Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Movie Parodies